


We're Avenging in this Together

by kiwigirl



Category: High School Musical (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwigirl/pseuds/kiwigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve meets Peggy at a New Year's party, starting something new. When she transfers to his school, they find what they've been looking for by breaking free from the entire status quo but worry their friends. Can the East High Avengers get their head in the game to bop to the top and beat the West High Hydra, or will they only be left with the memories of when there was me and you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Avenging in this Together

**Author's Note:**

> You've had Avengers HS AUs, now get ready for the Avengers HSM AU! 
> 
> Has this been done before? Probably, but in recognition of the 10th anniversary of what's pretty much Grease 3, I wrote crackfic. Totally un-beta'd and the work of 3-4 hours that I possibly should've spent studying. It started out as a WinterShock fic, if that explains some of the substitutions. I hope you enjoy it, and remember, we're all in this together!

When the spotlight finds him, he panics. Suddenly, he’s 5’3 again, too short to even dream of making the basketball team. The guys that he’s been chatting with laugh and hustle him up to the stage as a pretty brunette is selected to be his partner.

She won’t even look him the eye as the intro starts and he gives thanks that no-one he knows will be watching. He gets through the first verse without embarrassing himself and is just about to jump off and disappear into the crowd when she starts singing. Her voice is high and sweet, and he finds himself getting more and more into it, taking off his jacket to the cheers of the crowd and getting so close to her she nearly falls off the stage.

Afterwards, he offers her a hand and introduces himself. “Steve.”

She takes it, smiling. “I'm Peggy.”

They go out to talk more as the countdown starts. He tries to tell hew how much fun he had, singing with her, but by the time he looks up, she's already gone.

* * *

“Bucky!”

He turns around to see his best friend, Steve Rogers, jumping off the bus behind him. Sure, Winter Break was barely two weeks long, but Steve’s never done anything by halves: not reunions, not growth spurts, and apparently not vacations. Speaking of... "How was it, man?"

“It was the best!” Steve gushes as they head into class . “We went snowboarding and played basketball and there was this girl…”

Bucky feels his eyebrows meet his hairline. Steve Rogers, talking about a girl? It happened plenty the other way round, but Steve never seemed to notice any of the girls at East High. Which was a good thing, of course. Girls are just distractions.

* * *

Darcy rolls her eyes as the crowd of basketballers surge past. She nudges Jane. “Ugh, here come the zoo animals, ringing in the New Year.” Jane sighs in agreement.

* * *

In all the years spent following her mum’s diplomatic job around the globe, she’s never managed to get detention on her first day at school. Until now. Mr Coulson seems to be handing out detentions left, right, and centre. Maybe it’s a sign, that East High is the school where she gets to be normal for once.

When Steve Rogers ambushes her outside of class, she’s flattered. He’s just as sweet as he was on New Year’s Eve (gosh, was that only a week ago? It feels like years) even though he seems pretty keen to keep the singing thing to themselves. He’s teasing her about signing up for the school musical when a redhead pops out from behind the notice board. She’s pretty obviously flirting with Steve, so Peggy quickly excuses herself.

* * *

At basketball, doing drills he’s practiced hundreds of times before, Steve lets his mind drift. He’d been serious about singing not being his thing, but that song on New Year’s Eve…

“Get your head in the game!” Bucky yells, and Steve is pulled back to the present as his teammates shout in response, glad no one noticed his distraction. He needs to focus. They have a championship game to win, and some West High Hydras to stop into the ground.

* * *

“Tasha! Steve Rogers was looking at the signup sheet!”

Normally that kind of news would make her jump for joy. Clint’s a fair enough partner, but she needs someone like Steve Rogers beside her to make her true talents shine. That new girl he was with? There is something fishy about her. Not even here a day and she, not Natasha Romanoff, has caught Steve Rogers’ attention and has him looking at the signup sheet for the musical. Natasha narrows her eyes. It was time to put her superspy skills to work.

* * *

Darcy can’t believe her eyes when she sees the article in her locker. She thought that new girl was kinda flakey, but it seems she’s gotten scholarships all around the world, in all sorts of subjects. She _has_ to get her on the academic decathalon team. She does love Jane, but her interests are annoyingly specific. How many decathalon questions can there be about astrophysics and Norse mythology anyway?

She’ll talk to Peggy at detention. (Detention, _ugh_ ).

* * *

Bucky can’t believe it when Steve blows him off during free period to do homework. Homework- seriously? The big game is in less than two weeks! He hasn't been the same since Winter Break.

* * *

One interminable round of auditions after another, and Maria Hill has just about given up hope that her music will ever be sung how she envisioned it. Then Natasha and Clint do their little number, and she abandons hope entirely. Mr Coulson is nice enough, but Natasha has him wrapped around her little finger.

She’s too busy packing up her music to pay attention to the two late auditioners, but when she drops her music, they’re nice enough to help her pick it up. Steve Rogers actually compliments her, and then he and some new girl from Britain sing her duet perfectly. She just about dies and goes to heaven, and Mr Coulson must feel the same way, because he invites them to callbacks.

* * *

Natasha’s had a lot of practice in hiding what she feels. It’s called _acting_. But when she sees that Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter are her competition at callbacks, she has to let it out. Thankfully, she’s not the only one. Her subtle hints to Bucky Barnes leave the entire basketball team in an uproar, and it spreads from there.

It doesn’t go quite like she planned, though. The entire school start spilling their deepest secrets. Apparently Sam Wilson bakes, Jane Foster loves hip hop, and Pietro Maximoff plays the cello. Luckily, Mr Coulson comes along just as Peggy _attacks_ her with her lunch. If it weren’t for her lightning reflexes, she would’ve gotten tomato sauce _in her hair_.

“Mr Coulson!” she wails, as Darcy hustles Peggy away. “She’s deliberately trying to sabotage your musical, that’s why she auditioned with Steve! And after all the hard work you’ve put into Student Hearts in Every Last Drama!” Personally, she thinks the drama club could do with some kind of acronym. It’s a little wordy.

For all her and Clint’s skills, they are unable to catch Steve and Peggy singing. They’ve each heard snatches of song in the corridors, but surely they can’t be that good, can they?

* * *

Steve misses practice, and Bucky is furious. He confronts his buddy in the library.

“You’re not just a guy, Steve. You’re our leader. You’re the Captain of the Avengers. How can we beat Hydra if you’re off singing with some globe-trotting brainiac who hasn’t has to live through the last few years, losing to Hydra in the playoffs?”

When Steve dismisses his concerns, Bucky gets desperate. She's sharp-eyed and sharper-tounged, but if anyone can help him separate Troy from this weird obsession, it's her.

* * *

Natasha’s super suspicious when she sees Bucky Barnes colluding with Darcy Lewis. The jocks and the nerds are at opposite sides of the social spectrum. If they can join forces and take over the musical, they’ll rule the entire school, and Natasha’s never liked a monarchy.

* * *

Steve gets a bad feeling when he finds the locker rooms silent and empty. The bad feeling only intensifies when he finds his team in the last cubicle, gathered around the trophies, plaques, and photos that normally adorn the walls. He knows that he’s been a bit distracted, but auditioning for a musical can’t be that big of a deal, can it?

He’s so busy reassuring his teammates, he doesn’t notice the webcam.

* * *

At first, Peggy’s amused by Darcy’s insistence that Steve’s sporting ability somehow makes him a lower life form. After all, he’s sweet and funny, and he seems to really like her. It’s kinda worth giving up ‘freaky math girl’ to find a guy like him.

But then the screen switches from famous scientists to Steve himself, talking about exactly how much she means to him, and suddenly, she’s not so keen on the whole singing thing. Or the whole Steve thing. It’s not like he’s actually interested in her, it seems.

When he next drops by her locker, she tells him that she doesn’t want to do the callbacks anymore. She’s joining the decathalon team, and he has the Avengers. “It’s better this way” she says, unable to look him in the face. “Avengers assemble.”

* * *

Bucky and Darcy watch as their friends come face to face in the cafeteria the next day. Darcy gives a silent cheer and Bucky sighs in relief as Peggy snubs Steve, but when Peggy only picks at her food and Troy disappears to eat alone, their victory no longer feels so great.

* * *

Of all the things he’s had to do, admitting to Steve the deal with the camera ranks right up there. Steve has these awful puppy dog eyes that just make them feel the worst, and they totally deserve them.

Darcy tries her best, but Peggy just wants to forget Steve and focus on the upcoming competition. Darcy wants to win the decathalon, but this isn’t how she wanted to get there.

Steve calls as Peggy’s finishing her homework. She’s almost forgotten they’d swapped phone numbers back at the ski lodge. With no excuse not to, she picks up the phone. He apologises, and explains, and then he’s on her balcony and _singing_. With all the hurt, she’s forgotten how much fun it is to sing together.

* * *

“And that’s why it’s important for the drama club that the callbacks are rescheduled!”

Mr Coulson doesn’t answer them outright, but Natasha knows he’ll change the callbacks. SHIELD means too much to him to ignore his two best students.

* * *

Friday comes too quickly, and not soon enough. Steve and Bucky get Sam to bake the decathaletes a Pi cake, and Peggy and Darcy reciprocate with a giant poster and by pelting them with plush basketballs. The Avengers even put up a sign supporting SHIELD, though Clint’s a little confused as to what it means. “Shy-? Shee? Tasha, what are they talking about?”

* * *

Steve and Bucky exit the changing rooms to cheers and whistles. It seems like the entire school is at the game. Well, almost.

In one of the science labs, a more decorous head to head is taking place. Quieter, but no less competitive. Darcy waits for Peggy to steamroller their Hydra opposition before setting off the virus she concocted earlier. The school system is really too easy to hack in to.

When the scoreboard flashes and dies, only Coach Fury notices Steve making a hasty exit, and if the Avengers evacuate the gym as smoothly as if they were expecting it? Well, they’re a highly-trained group of young men.

* * *

Mr Coulson had such high hopes for Steve and Peggy, and yet they cannot even be bothered to be on time to their callback audition. By the time they do show up, his pianist has gone missing. He’s ready to ignore their pleas, but then what looks like the entire student body file into the auditorium. Maria returns to play backing, and despite a false start, Steve and Peggy blow the competition away. The passion, the showmanship, the popular support. He knows who’s he’s casting.

Natasha was right, Mr Coulson would do whatever was best for SHIELD. She never considered that it wouldn’t be her.

* * *

Hydra are up by a single point as the clock ticks down. Steve manages to steal the ball, faking right but breaking left to pass to Chad, then gets into position to shoot a three-pointer right on the buzzer. The crowd spills onto the court in celebration; Coach Fury’s actually smiling.

Peggy ambushes him from behind; they won their decathalon too. As he congratulates her, he hears Bucky ask Darcy out. One arm around Peggy, and the other holding the trophy, he looks around at the students who made this happen: jocks, nerds, and drama kids, all in this together.

 


End file.
